Forgetting the past, Finding the future
by Kyuluna
Summary: Chihiro returns to the spirit world where she feels she belongs, but Haku's actions leave her unsure and doubting herself... Maybe it's time to forget the past and find her own future Permenant Hiatus till i get new ideas
1. Forgotten

AN:The night wrote the beginning of this the power went out and i hadn't saved it yet so i went looking  
  
around for candles in a panic so i could have light to see and write down all i had before i forgot  
  
the funny thing was when i went to type it up a few days later it was still there where i left   
  
i was so relieved because i didn't want to write the beginning again cause i liked the one i had.  
  
well anyway there won't be any comments throughout the story like the last because some people seemed  
  
to find them annoying so i will only say something if i think it is really important, oh and tell  
  
me if a should put some of the japanese words in place of english don't worry about not knowing what  
  
the mean if i decide to i will place the translation at the beginning of the chap so you will know   
  
for the story. well i shut now hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review in anyway you feel   
  
necessary flames whatever i want to know what you really think oh and just so ya know this is not a   
  
haku/chihiro fic but i hope you will give it a chance anyways I promise it will be interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and all the talented people at  
  
studio ghibli It would also not be a fanfiction if i owned now would i stupid so this is the only   
  
time i'll be doing this.   
  
"____" speech  
  
'____' thoughts  
  
~____~ scene change  
  
(____)me saying something that you probably want to know or will help you visualize   
  
something better  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where there is much light, the shadow is deep. -Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Forgotten  
  
Today's the day. I'm finally going back to the spirit world. I wonder if they remember me, for I  
  
  
  
sure haven't forgotten them. I've spent six long years preparing for this day. I'm finally going   
  
home, the real world definitely isn't my home; it never really was. My parents don't care about me,   
  
their adopted daughter. They have finally gotten what they wanted: a child of their own, not an   
  
adopted nobody, that everyone thinks is crazy. The child is a boy, which makes it even better in   
  
their eyes as he is someone to carry on the family name. They keep going on and on about how cute he is and  
  
how sweet makes. It makes me want to gag! I pick up my bag and glance around the room making sure I have   
  
everything I need.   
  
Dragon statues- check   
  
Hair band- check  
  
Sketchbook- check  
  
Few pairs of clothes- check  
  
and few other little things as well.   
  
I quietly sneak downstairs not wanting to wake anyone up. I slowly opened the backdoor praying it  
  
wouldn't squeak and slowly let it shut. I ambled down the road, taking my time since I couldn't   
  
enter the spirit world till daybreak anyway. I finally reached the road we traveled down all those   
  
years ago. I stopped before the shrines before continuing on. Kneeling, I placed a rosary with   
  
purple beads and claws every ten beads, that I had bought at a fair a while back, as well as a   
  
silver ring decorated with two dragons in the fore most shrine. I asked the spirits for safe   
  
passage into their world and for their protection against things that might happen, not realizing   
  
someone was listening. I slowly stood again and continued down the road towards the tunnel to wait   
  
out the night.  
  
~ Back at the shrines ~  
  
A figure stepped out from the shadows and picked up the necklace and ring whispering "I'll will   
  
protect you forever, I promise." And then disappeared leaving no trace that anyone had been there   
  
at all.  
  
~ The Tunnel ~  
  
Chihiro woke slowly when the sun's rays hit her face through the trees, waking her from a pleasant  
  
dream. She and Haku had been together at the bathhouse with all their friends having a party. She   
  
looked up at the sky 'Ah, time to go. Lets see if I can make that dream come true.' She picked up   
  
her bag and headed down the tunnel, a gentle breeze urging her along. 'Doubt they even know I'm gone  
  
yet and by the time they do, it will be too late! Not that they'd even care other than the loss of   
  
a free baby-sitter.'   
  
When she reached the other side she just stood there for a few moments, just taking in the beauty   
  
of the spirit world. Noticing how at home she felt, like this was where she was meant to be and   
  
that she had just been born in the wrong place. 'I'm finally back after so long. I wonder if they   
  
remember me?' Chihiro head towards the river at a run, happier than she had been in years. Since   
  
she had last been here actually. She ran up steps past the statue of the frog and stopped to catch   
  
her breath.  
  
After a few minutes she was ready and she began walking towards the bathhouse, thinking of   
  
the surprise that would be on all there faces when they saw she was back.   
  
Chihiro stopped abruptly when she heard laughter. 'Who is out at this time of day, everyone is   
  
usually asleep right now.' She crept slowly towards where she heard the laughter coming from, and   
  
was shocked by what she saw. There in the middle of the road was Haku; there was no mistaking him   
  
after all this time. Even though he was a lot taller, he still wore the same outfit that he had   
  
then and his hairstyle hadn't changed in the slightest. It was who was with him that shocked   
  
Chihiro to the core, standing with him holding his had was a beautiful girl! She had long, flowing   
  
red hair and the perfect figure, shapely hips and a generous chest compared to Chihiro's own modest   
  
bust. As she watched the red head threw back her head and laughed heartily at something Haku whispered   
  
in her ear. When they turned in her direction, Chihiro dashed down the nearest street and out of sight.   
  
She was back where Haku had freed her from the binding spell before she stopped gasping for   
  
breath. 'He's found someone else!' she thought despairingly 'He has forgotten all about me.' A   
  
tear sliding down her cheek. 'At least I have the others, maybe we can still be friends. There is   
  
no way I'm going back to the real world even if it means I have to watch him with another girl.'   
  
With that thought in mind she steeled herself against anything else she might see and began   
  
walking towards the bathhouse.  
  
She had just reached the bridge when there was a large gust of wind and a large silvery-blue   
  
dragon with a greenish blue mane and yellow horns landed in front of her. The dragon let out a   
  
menacing growl before its form simmered and disappeared leaving in its place a very angry Haku.   
  
"What are you doing here filthy human?" he glared down at Chihiro.   
  
"Haku! It's me Chihiro. Don't you recognize me?" she stared in shock, she knew he had found   
  
someone else, but she hadn't thought he would forget her.   
  
"I don't associate with disgusting humans like you don't insult me! Now leave this world and go   
  
back to yours. If I catch you here again or you're not gone by night fall, I will kill you!" With   
  
that he turned and stalked towards the entrance of the bathhouse where that girl was waiting for   
  
him.  
  
'All my hopes and all my dreams destroyed by the one person I love, the person I waited six years   
  
to come and see. Never going out with any of the boys that asked, all for nothing. How could I   
  
have been so stupid, to think he might have feelings for me. He was repaying a debt no more than   
  
that. My parents are right I'm nothing but a nuisance. I have no where left to go now, what am I   
  
going to do now. I could go to Zeniba's, no he'll probably hunt me down there, and she doesn't   
  
need that kind of trouble. There's no choice I must go back to the human world. How depressing   
  
after all that work I just have to give up and go home, there is no way I could fight him and I   
  
doubt Yubaba would help me even if I could reach her before he catches me. Human world it is might   
  
as well go now, no point in putting it off.'  
  
Chihiro set off towards the river, pulling her dragon statue out of her bag. She had bought it to   
  
remind her of Haku, but it really didn't look anything like him except the same basic body shape.   
  
Instead of the greenish-blue mane it was reddish brown, the same colour as its eyes (want an idea   
  
of colour see van fanel's eyes escaflowne) the body was silver without a hint of blue at all and   
  
there was a black blaze down the center of its forehead. 'Oh well guess it doesn't matter I don't   
  
want to be reminded of him anyhow. I came all this way for nothing I didn't get to see any of my   
  
friend's, can't really count Haku he tried to kill me.' When Chihiro looked up from the statue in   
  
her hand she realized she was back at the tunnel. With a sigh she entered, heading back to the   
  
human world, the one place she didn't want to be.  
  
~ Back at the bathhouse ~   
  
"Haku who was that girl?"  
  
"A stupid human, nobody of any in importance."  
  
"She seemed to know you. Have you met before?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well she seemed pretty hurt by what you said, for someone you've never met."  
  
"I told her I would kill her if she didn't leave or if she ever came back."  
  
"HAKU! How could you say a thing like that? Humans aren't some evil demons you know!"  
  
"Maron enough! She is gone and she won't come back no give it up."  
  
"Fine." She sighed "Let's go get something to eat I'm hungry."  
  
Haku smiled in relief some of those questions had come a bit close to a subject he wished to   
  
forget. Hopefully Maron would forget all about it by the time the night was through.  
  
~ At the tunnel ~  
  
Chihiro came out on the other side of the tunnel to see a young man standing there he looked only   
  
a year or two older than she was. He was facing the other way though looking up at the sky. Chihiro   
  
up at the sky trying to see whatever it was that he was watching, and she gasped when she finally   
  
saw it. The man turned around and stared at her in shock for a few seconds before coming to his   
  
senses. "Get out of here now, go back to the spirit world you will be safe there, for now I will   
  
hold him off." But it was to late the creature had spotted her as well and had shot a small beam   
  
of energy at her. It struck her right in the heart killing her instantly.  
  
The young turned to glare at the beast. "You will pay for that you monster." Sparing one last look  
  
at Chihiro's limp form before launching himself at her attacker. 'Wait for me Chihiro! I will   
  
protect you in that world like I couldn't here. I promise!' releasing a large ball of fire at   
  
the beast. 'Wait for me I'll be with you soon.' 


	2. Found

well there won't be any comments throughout the story like the last because some people seemed  
  
to find them annoying so i will only say something if i think it is really important, oh and tell  
  
me if a should put some of the japanese words in place of english don't worry about not knowing what  
  
the mean if i decide to i will place the translation at the beginning of the chap so you will know   
  
for the story. well i shut now hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review in anyway you feel   
  
necessary flames whatever i want to know what you really think oh and just so ya know this is not a   
  
haku/chihiro fic but i hope you will give it a chance anyways I promise it will be interesting.  
  
"____" speech  
  
'____' thoughts  
  
~____~ scene change  
  
(____)me saying something that you probably want to know or will help you visualize   
  
something better  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You choose your destiny but in the end we all follow fates path."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Found   
  
~ Last time ~  
  
The young turned to glare at the beast. "You will pay for that you monster." Sparing one last   
  
look at Chihiro's limp form before launching himself at her attacker. 'Wait for me Chihiro!   
  
I will protect you in that world like I couldn't here. I promise!' releasing a large ball of   
  
fire at the beast. 'Wait for me I'll be with you soon.'   
  
~ Chihiro's thoughts ~  
  
'Wait for me Chihiro! Wait for me I'll be with you soon.' Those words echoed through her mind.   
  
Wait for him. Who was he? Why did he try to protect me? I don't even know him. What was that thing   
  
that attacked me? Why did it attack me? I'm nobody important, nobody wants me. That man though,   
  
he seemed familiar. Now that I think about it he was very handsome, that unruly black hair and   
  
those striking eyes. He must have been about six feet tall, lanky build but really broad shoulders   
  
and well muscled as well not weak but not bulging either.  
  
I hope he's okay; he was trying to protect me after all. Am I really dead? It is so hard to   
  
believe! What is going to happen to me now? Will I go to heaven? Not likely I haven't lived the   
  
most exemplary life I must admit, but not bad enough to be sent to hell I hope. Maybe I'll become   
  
a spirit, doubt it though. What are the requirements to become a spirit anyway? Oh well, doubt I'd   
  
qualify, besides Haku said he would try and kill me if I ever came back and becoming a spirit   
  
wouldn't stop him. Hmm, where am I?   
  
She looked around she appeared to floating. The area around her was blue with what she thought   
  
was clouds swirling around below her. She turned around and she could just make out four black spots   
  
which appeared to be coming towards her, getting larger by the second, but then again maybe her eyes   
  
were playing tricks on her. Maybe what happened never really did and she was still asleep outside   
  
the tunnel, waiting for daybreak so she could finally go back to the spirit world.   
  
Chihiro shook her head and rubbed her hands over her eyes trying to clear the images from her head.   
  
Of Haku with that girl, of when Haku threatened to kill her, of that boy outside the tunnel, and of   
  
that strange beast, what was that thing anyway? All she had saw was the great hulking thing with   
  
long teeth and razor sharp looking claws. Why had it attacked her anyway? "Chihiro." A melodic   
  
voice pierced her revelry; she rubbed her eyes one more time and shook her head before looking up.   
  
She gasped before were some of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Directly in front   
  
of was a crimson phoenix, its eyes a startling amber colour that bespoke of great wisdom and   
  
intelligence. Beside it to left was a huge wolf, bigger than one of the restaurants near Aburaya,   
  
its eyes were a brilliant green and held the same look as the phoenix, its fur was pitch black,   
  
darker than a moon less night in the forest. To the right of the phoenix was another wolf with fur   
  
as white as fresh fallen snow, it eyes a rich chocolate filled with kindness and understanding.   
  
And last of was the phoenix directly above the first, it as well was crimson in colour. The   
  
difference though could be found in the crest and tail feathers for both were streaked blue, and   
  
it's eyes were the oddest of them all they were a deep violet and seemed to peer into your very   
  
soul  
  
"Chihiro." The voice called again more commanding now. The phoenix floating above the rest form   
  
began to shimmer and then vanished completely leaving a woman in its place. Her like the phoenix's   
  
crest was red streaked with blue.  
  
"Chihiro." The women said again softly this time.  
  
"W-w-who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" Chihiro started to tremble slightly in fear.  
  
"I am Bee-Yuen, the goddess of the sky one of the four protectors of the spirit world. Below me is   
  
Shi-wei god of day another of the protectors." The other phoenix nodded its head and its form   
  
shimmered and vanished. Leaving behind a man with bright red hair that almost looked like flames   
  
with those same wise amber eyes. "To your left, " she said pointing at the black wolf "Is Duane   
  
god of night the third protector." The wolf vanished as well leaving behind a man who looked   
  
shockingly like the man she had seen out side the tunnel. He had the same lanky, broad shoulder   
  
build the same wavy black difference was their eyes where Duane's were green that man's had been   
  
a reddish brown. Other wise the two could have been twins. Last Bee-Yuen pointed to the white   
  
wolf "That is Chwen-lan she is the goddess of the earth and the last of the protectors." When   
  
Chwen-lan changed she was a bit different from the others where their hair had the coats in their   
  
animal forms hers was the same colour as her eyes.  
  
"I see Toshiro was unable to protect you, but then I suspected as much he is not strong enough   
  
to beat Ichiro." Duane commented.  
  
"I still don't understand where am I and why am I here? Who is this Toshiro you speak of?"   
  
Chihiro was very confused why did such important spirits wish to speak to her. A human she was   
  
nothing compared to them.  
  
"You my dear are in are in a place between the spirit and human worlds. It is where people come   
  
when they die so it can be decided on the way they have lived their life what time of spirit to   
  
make them. The ones with the purest hearts become the strongest while the darker your heart the   
  
weaker you are." Shi-wei said chuckling slightly at some private joke.  
  
"Toshiro you have met before he looks just like me except for the eyes. He was there when you   
  
stopped at the shrines and for protection from the spirits. He picked up the necklace and ring you   
  
left. Swearing in that moment to protect you for the rest of his life." Duane was grinning as if   
  
he found that fact highly amusing.  
  
"You are hear my dear," Chwen-lan spoke at last. "Because you died or should I say were killed last   
  
evening and it is time for it to be decided which spirit you will become." Looking Chihiro over as  
  
if contemplating.  
  
"Guess I'm going to be pretty weak ne? My heart sure isn't pure!" Chihiro said shaking her head   
  
and chuckling at her joke.  
  
"Actually." Bee-Yuen said softly "You will be the strongest, you will be an elemental spirit   
  
giving you control over the four elements allowing you to basically anything you desire. Your heart   
  
is the purest of all, it is so rare to find a heart as pure yours. So rare in fact there is only   
  
one other spirit like you, Toshiro. You see we all find it highly amusing that he chose someone   
  
that would end up the same as him to protect." She said starting to grin as well.  
  
"Why me? I was a spoiled brat as a kid and I even ran away from home."  
  
"You never let any change your beliefs no matter how people made fun of you and tormented you.   
  
You helped those less fortunate than you even if it meant giving up the money you had been saving   
  
for months to get something you really wanted, but your parents wouldn't buy because it was to   
  
expensive. There was the time you helped one of those girls who had been tormenting you when she   
  
was being attacked by those men!"  
  
"Anyone would have done that." Chihiro said denying that what she had done was anything special.  
  
"Most people would have gone ahead and bought the item they saved so hard for. They would have   
  
just walked by that girl figuring she was just getting something she deserved. Also you didn't   
  
hate Haku for finding another, you didn't feel betrayed you just found away to stay near him even   
  
though you couldn't be 'with' him. You let the fact that he broke his promise and forgot all about   
  
go without wanting revenge. You just figured he had his reason and they were good ones without even   
  
confronting him about it. Your heart is pure even if you don't believe we have seen all the good   
  
you done, how understanding and forgiving you are and the joy you brought to your friends."   
  
Bee-Yuen gave her a hug. "When you wake up you will be in the spirit world at Zeniba's she will   
  
be able to take care of you until Toshiro comes. He will be teaching you all you need to know   
  
about your new powers."  
  
"But how will he know where to find me?"  
  
"The necklace and ring connect you, so he'll be able to follow you where ever you go. Don't worry   
  
he should be there not long after you awake. We will be sending him a message that you are in the   
  
spirit world." Chwen-lan replied.  
  
"Thank you all. I hope we meet again, but what I am supposed to do about Haku he threatened to   
  
kill me if I ever came back?" she said beginning to panic 'She had been given another chance to   
  
live, where and how she wanted and she didn't want to lose that. She wanted to see Granny and   
  
No-face again as well as Rin, Baby, and Kameji she even wanted to see Yubaba. And Haku was ruining   
  
her chances again.'  
  
"Don't worry you are stronger now than he'll ever be at full strength he can't lay a finger on   
  
you." Both Duane and Shi-wei said calming her fears.  
  
With that Chihiro vanished from sight. 'We'll meet again sooner than you think or will want when   
  
you find out why we have come my daughter.' Bee-Yuen thought a sad smile crossed her face. 'The   
  
fate of both world rest one their shoulders, though I wish it were someone else they are so young   
  
to have this kind of responsibility. There is nothing we can do unfortunately.' Bee-Yuen felt   
  
warm arms surround her. "They will be fine love alone they are strong but together they will be   
  
invincible. They will win I have no doubt and hopefully while they're at it they will find love   
  
as well." He said kissing her softly on the forehead before pulling her into a tighter embrace   
  
and looking up at Duane. Who was doing the same with Chwen-lan reassuring her that their son   
  
would be fine.  
  
~ Swamp bottom ~  
  
Zeniba was sitting quietly sipping a cup of tea in front of the fire when the storm came up   
  
without warning. The windows rattled violently in there frames threatening to come flying out at  
  
any second, rain poured down in torrents, and the was a flash of lightning right outside her   
  
house. Then all was quiet like nothing had happened at all.  
  
'Strange storm haven't had one like that since- since Toshiro became a elemental spirit and   
  
was sent here for me to train.' Zeniba stood up abruptly and went to look out her window not   
  
really expecting to see anything her imagination was causing her to see things that weren't there.   
  
But just in case she looked anyway, and was shocked to see what appeared to be the limp for of a   
  
girl lying there in front of the house. 'Just like what happened with Toshiro. I must get her   
  
inside.'   
  
With that she hurried to the door and threw it open rushing towards the form of the girl. When   
  
she saw whom it was she gasped in shock 'CHIHIRO? How could this be she had just checked on her a   
  
few days ago she had been fine planning to come for a visit actually? What could have happened?'   
  
She gathered the girl's limp form into her arms and carried her into the house.  
  
~ Aburaya ~  
  
'She dared come back after my warning. I guess I'll have to pay her a little visit!' with that   
  
Haku took to the sky heading straight towards swamp bottom. 'You should have heeded my warning   
  
Chihiro I didn't want to kill you but you have forced my hand.'  
  
~ Swamp bottom ~  
  
Zeniba once again sat down to her tea after she had settled Chihiro into a bed at the far side   
  
of the room. She was just about to take a sip when the windows once more began to rattle. 'Ah   
  
that must be Haku come to see if she is okay.' She stood up and walked towards the door. 


	3. Meeting

well there won't be any comments throughout the story like the last because some people seemed  
  
to find them annoying so i will only say something if i think it is really important, well i   
  
shut now hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review in anyway you feel necessary flames   
  
whatever i want to know what you really think oh and I would really apperciate some constructive   
  
critism so please tell me ya you think i'm hoping for five- ten reviews before update and sorry   
  
about the wait i was away on holiday with no access to a computer for long periods of time  
  
just so ya know this is not a haku/chihiro fic but i hope you will give it a chance anyways I   
  
promise it will be interesting.  
  
"____" speech  
  
'____' thoughts  
  
~____~ scene change  
  
¬___¬ toshiro and chihiro mind speaking  
  
(____)me saying something that you probably want to know or will help you visualize   
  
something better  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"The rose and the thorn and sorrow and gladness are linked together."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Meeting  
  
~ Last time ~  
  
'She dared come back after my warning. I guess I'll have to pay her a little visit!' with that   
  
Haku took to the sky heading straight towards swamp bottom. 'You should have heeded my warning   
  
Chihiro I didn't want to kill you but you have forced my hand.'  
  
~ Swamp bottom ~  
  
Zeniba once again sat down to her tea after she had settled Chihiro into a bed at the far side   
  
of the room. She was just about to take a sip when the windows once more began to rattle. 'Ah that   
  
must be Haku come to see if she is okay.' She stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
~ Continue ~  
  
Just as she was about to open it, the door crashed open nearly coming off its hinges "Haku   
  
really, show some control this is ridiculous, I kn-"   
  
Haku broke in "Where is she I know she is here, I can sense her! I want to see her now!" he   
  
demanded his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Haku calm down she is fine, she is resting right now in the other room, you don't want to wake  
  
her up. I'm not sure what happened to her all I know is the wind came suddenly and then stopped   
  
again, and there she was collapsed outside the house. I know one thing for sure though she isn't   
  
human anymore!" Zeniba shook her head in dismay wondering what had happened to her last time she   
  
had checked on her she had been fine, but that had been well over a year ago anything could have   
  
happened.   
  
With the last words out of her mouth Haku spun around abruptly and stared at Zeniba, he had   
  
been heading towards the room in which Chihiro lay. "WHAT? Wh-wwhat did you say?" he finally got   
  
out.   
  
"She just appeared out-"  
  
"No the last part!" he demanded impatiently.  
  
"Calm down, all I said was that she is no longer human." She said calmly.  
  
"B-bb-but how could this happen?" Haku stammered not quite believing what he was being told. 'This   
  
just couldn't be possible how could she have died so quickly I only saw her a few hours ago. It   
  
can't be true there is no way! Sure he had threatened to kill her himself, but that was different,   
  
how he didn't know, but it just was. No one had a reason to do such a thing not that he knew of.'   
  
Zeniba watched him as all the thoughts drifted through his head, disbelief, confusion, and anger.   
  
~ Mean while in the other room ~  
  
Chihiro woke up startled by a loud crashing sound. She sat up slowly she felt like she been run   
  
over, she moved all her limbs carefully trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it hit   
  
her she had died but where was she, the place looked familiar but where "Oh ya!"  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Bee-Yuen gave her a hug. "When you wake up you will be in the spirit world at Zeniba's she will   
  
be able to take care of you until Toshiro comes. He will be teaching you all you need to know   
  
about your new powers."  
  
"But how will he know where to find me?"  
  
"The necklace and ring connect you, so he'll be able to follow you where ever you go. Don't   
  
worry he should be there not long after you awake. We-  
  
The flashback ended abruptly when she heard a voice in her head I am coming, Chihiro I should   
  
be there soon. Wait for me. "Wait for me. Now why does that sound so familiar? Oh that's right   
  
that man outside the tunnel told me that right before I died Toshiro was his name. That's it well   
  
I think I'll go out and wait for him, I hope he is okay!' Chihiro slowly turned and put her feet   
  
on the floor testing to make sure they would hold her weight before getting up. Chihiro's head   
  
shot up suddenly she could sense him, he was almost here she had to hurry.  
  
She shot out of bed and dashed out the door across the room, past Zeniba and Haku so fast all   
  
they saw was a blur of colour before the door was flung open for the second time that night.   
  
Zeniba just shook her head at the abuse her door was taking this night, also slightly amused by   
  
the look of shock on Haku's face, his mouth was hanging open slightly, his eyes were wide and his   
  
eyebrows were disappearing into his hair. He shook his head suddenly and followed Chihiro at a   
  
much calmer pace, Zeniba not far behind, for she to was wondering what was going on. They didn't   
  
have far to go for she was not far outside the front staring up at the sky, looking for something.   
  
What neither of them were not quite sure. They were about to go back in when the wind picked up   
  
again. Haku turned sharply quickly scanning to see what had made the disturbance before looking   
  
back to Chihiro to make sure she was still there. She hadn't moved an inch and was still staring   
  
up at the sky but this time she had a smile on her face.  
  
Out of nowhere a dragon appeared only a few feet from where she was standing. Haku tensed   
  
preparing silently for a fight, but Chihiro smile spilt into a grin when she recognized who it   
  
was by the necklace it was wearing. "Toshiro." She shouted dashing towards the dragon, who just   
  
before she reached him transformed back into the man she had seen outside the tunnel plus a couple   
  
cuts and scraps. As soon as she reached him she pulled him into a tight hug holding him as close   
  
as she possible could without breaking a few bones. "I am so glad your okay!" she whispered   
  
fiercely against his chest a tear sliding unnoticed from her eye.  
  
Toshiro looked at her a few moments unsure before tentatively returning her hug holding her   
  
close. He kissed the top of her head and thanked his lucky stars that he had arrived here so   
  
quickly. He felt Chihiro go limp in his arms and looked up at Zeniba quite worried something was   
  
wrong. She just shook her head and smiled reassuringly.   
  
"She'll be fine Toshi, follow me and we'll put her back to bed where she should be."  
  
Toshiro allowed a small smile at the nickname she had adopted for him while he himself had   
  
stayed here and followed her, completely ignoring Haku. ' For some reason though he couldn't   
  
place why but he felt that he was the cause of a lot of Chihiro's pain. I'll have to deal with   
  
him later for I have much more important things to worry about.' He looked down at Chihiro and   
  
a warmth filled his eyes that had been absent for long time. He had a feeling that his life was   
  
no longer going to be so peaceful and for some reason he was glad. 


	4. Discussion

well there won't be any comments throughout the story like the last because some people seemed  
  
to find them annoying so i will only say something if i think it is really important, well i   
  
shut now hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review in anyway you feel necessary flames   
  
whatever i want to know what you really think oh and I would really apperciate some constructive   
  
critism so please tell me ya you think sorry   
  
about the wait i wasn't sure if i was going to continue it but i'll post this chap for now and we'll  
  
see how it goes I'm will be posting another story soon it will be an inuyasha/yu yu hakusho so feel  
  
free to check that out if you are interested in that I hope to have chap ! up in the next day or so  
  
  
  
just so ya know this is not a haku/chihiro fic but i hope you will give it a chance anyways I   
  
promise it will be interesting.  
  
"____" speech  
  
'____' thoughts  
  
~____~ scene change  
  
¬___¬ toshiro and chihiro mind speaking  
  
(____)me saying something that you probably want to know or will help you visualize   
  
something better  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"The rose and the thorn and sorrow and gladness are linked together."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Discussion  
  
~ Last time ~  
  
Toshiro allowed a small smile at the nickname she had adopted for him while he himself had   
  
stayed here and followed her, completely ignoring Haku. ' For some reason though he couldn't   
  
place why but he felt that he was the cause of a lot of Chihiro's pain. I'll have to deal with   
  
him later for I have much more important things to worry about.' He looked down at Chihiro and a  
  
warmth filled his eyes that had been absent for long time. He had a feeling that his life was   
  
no longer going to be so peaceful and for some reason he was glad.  
  
~ Continue ~  
  
Haku watched silently as Toshiro carried Chihiro back into Zeniba's house. Then turned away   
  
`I'll come back I deal with her tomorrow. She shouldn't have come back I do not want to do this   
  
but I said I would I and I never NEVER break my word.' He transformed into a dragon and flew off  
  
back towards the bathhouse. 'Who was that guy any way' he thought moodily the water underneath   
  
him beginning to toss violently. 'Why did she seem so familiar with him? What happened to him   
  
how did he get so badly hurt any I could sense how powerful he was. He is as strong as the  
  
protectors, I have never met a spirit that strong before. What does he want with Chihiro? Damn!   
  
I'll deal with this tomorrow.'  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Chihiro opened her eyes blearily, looked around the room and opened her mouth to let out a huge  
  
yawn. Then stretched hers arms out above her head going through her morning stretch before   
  
finally getting out of bed and heading into the main room. It was empty except for Toshiro   
  
lounging against a wall, a sword leaning against his chest and his arms crossed loosely in front   
  
of it. He appeared to be sleeping Chihiro had this sudden wish that it was her, his arms were   
  
wrapped around instead of the sword. She blushed furiously, turning quickly and looking around   
  
the room for Zeniba.  
  
"She is not here." Chihiro jumped, her heart pounding turned to stare at Toshiro once more.  
  
  
  
"You startled me! I thought you were asleep. Don't do that again." She stammered indignantly   
  
shaking her finger at him with the last statement.  
  
"So where did she go?"  
  
"She said something about needing to go talk to someone and to pick up a friend of yours that she   
  
thought you would like to see." He said raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.   
  
"Oh. So are you hurt at all from your fight? Who was that anyway? Why would he attack me? How did   
  
you know I was in danger?" Chihiro said in a rush.  
  
"Woah! One question at a time there." Toshiro said smiling slightly at her curiosity. He started   
  
to answer her question when the door flew open. Toshiro leapt to his feet, settling into a   
  
fighter's stance facing the door. Chihiro spun to face it as well and gasped at who she saw there.  
  
'Damn it he said he would kill me if I came back. Looks like he's here to finish the job the   
  
horrible creature started. I wonder what happens to spirits when they die do they get reborn as   
  
humans once more or do they just cease to exist.' Toshiro straightened slowly at seeing who was   
  
at the door 'that man had been here last night as well what does he want?' Haku glared at Toshiro   
  
before turning to look at Chihiro "I war-" that was all he got out before he was shoved aside by   
  
a young woman with long brown hair in a pink outfit. She dashed to Chihiro and hugged her fiercely   
  
"Why didn't you come visit as soon as you came back?" she pulled back and demanded angrily hands   
  
on her hips and a mock glare on her face.  
  
Chihiro shook her head at her and smiled sadly glancing over at Toshiro and Haku who were glaring   
  
at each other. Well Haku was glaring, Toshiro only gazed at him coolly disdain apparent in his   
  
expression. As if sensing her gaze Toshiro looked over at her and smiled comfortingly. She turned   
  
backed towards Lin blushing slightly "I would have if I could I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner   
  
but I had to get some things in my life in order first?" Chihiro smiled sadly and looked away   
  
scuffing her foot against the floor nervously waiting for her reaction.   
  
Lin smiled and swept her up into another hug "I understand. More than you'll ever know!" she   
  
whispered in her ear before releasing and looking over at the men having a staring contest each   
  
trying to prove they were better. "Haku I didn't realize you were here. We would have been here   
  
sooner if we hadn't be looking for you to tell you Chihiro was back and that we were going to   
  
visit her. We thought you would have wanted to see her after all this time, looks like you were   
  
more eager than we thought since you beat us here. How did you know she was back?"  
  
Haku looked over at her sharply before turning and saying angrily "I warned you yesterday Chihiro that -" but he was interrupted once more when the door opened and in came Zeniba, Yubaba, and Maron.  
  
"I had heard you were back and I thought I would come for a visit. How are you doing?" Yubaba   
  
asked quite curious not seeming the least bit surprised to find Haku already there. "Best that   
  
you can be I guess after dying." Chihiro shrugged and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well I take it that you met the four guardians then, so what type of spirit did they make you?   
  
Come on tell us what happened also how did you die? You are to young to die of old age and last   
  
time I checked you were perfectly healthy." Yubaba demanded Zeniba nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well..' Chihiro began looking to the surprise of the others to Toshiro for support. He smiled   
  
and nodded for her to continue. " It all started when-  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Today's the day. I'm finally going back to the spirit world. I wonder if they remember me, for I   
  
sure haven't forgotten them. I've spent six long years preparing for this day. I'm finally going   
  
home, the real world definitely isn't my home never really was.  
  
*Later*  
  
I quietly sneak downstairs not wanting to wake anyone up. I slowly opened the backdoor praying it   
  
wouldn't squeak and slowly let it shut. I ambled down the road, taking my time since I couldn't   
  
enter the spirit world till daybreak anyway. I finally reached the road we traveled down all   
  
those years ago. I stopped before the shrines before continuing on. Kneeling I placed a rosary   
  
with purple beads and claws every ten beads, that I had bought at a fair a while back, as well   
  
as a silver ring decorated with two dragons in the fore most shrine. I asked the spirits for safe   
  
passage into their world and for their protection against things that might happen. I slowly   
  
stood again and continued down the road towards the tunnel to wait out the night.  
  
*the next morning *  
  
Chihiro woke slowly when the sun's rays hit her face through the trees, waking her from a pleasant   
  
dream. She and Haku had been together at the bathhouse with all their friends having a party.   
  
She looked up at the sky 'ah, time to go. Lets see if I can make that dream come true.' She   
  
picked up her  
  
bag and headed down the tunnel, a gentle breeze urging her along. She had just reached the bridge   
  
when there was a large gust of wind and a large silvery-blue dragon with a greenish blue mane and   
  
yellow horns landed in front of her. The dragon let out a menacing growl before its form simmered   
  
and disappeared leaving in its place a very angry Haku. "What are you doing here filthy human?"  
  
he glared down at Chihiro.   
  
"Haku! It's me Chihiro. Don't you recognize me?" she stared in shock, she knew he had found   
  
someone else, but she hadn't thought he would forget her.   
  
"I don't associate with disgusting humans like you don't insult me! Now leave this world and go   
  
back to yours. If I catch you here again or you're not gone by night fall, I will kill you!"   
  
With that he turned and stalked towards the entrance of the bathhouse where that girl was waiting   
  
for him.  
  
* At that part of Chihiro recounting what had happened over the past couple of days everyone in   
  
the room turned to stare at Haku in disbelief, having trouble believing he had said that to some   
  
one who was once one of his best friends. He glared right back, feeling that he had every right   
  
to say what he had they had no idea what he knew about their little 'innocent' Chihiro or they   
  
would have agreed with him. Toshiro turned back to Chihiro and urged her to continue. *  
  
* after she has crossed back through the tunnel *  
  
Chihiro came out on the other side of the tunnel to see a young man standing there he looked only   
  
a year or two older than she was. He was facing the other way though looking up at the sky.   
  
Chihiro up at the sky trying to see whatever it was that he was watching, and she gasped when she   
  
finally saw it. The man turned around and stared at her in shock for a few seconds before coming   
  
to his senses. "Get out of here now, go back to the spirit world you will be safe there for now I   
  
will hold him off." But it was to late the creature had spotted her as well and had shot a small   
  
beam of energy at her. It struck her right in the heart killing her instantly.  
  
The young turned to glare at the beast. "You will pay for that you monster." Sparing one last look at Chihiro's limp form before launching himself at her attacker. 'Wait for me Chihiro! I will protect you in that world like I couldn't here. I promise!' releasing a large ball of fire at the beast. 'Wait for me I'll be with you soon.'   
  
* Between realms with the guardians *   
  
'Wait for me Chihiro! Wait for me I'll be with you soon.' Those words echoed through her mind.   
  
Wait for him. Who was he? Why did he try to protect me? I don't even know him. What was that   
  
thing that attacked me? Why did it attack me? I'm nobody important, nobody wants me. That man   
  
though, he seemed familiar. Now that I think about it he was very handsome, that unruly black   
  
hair and those striking eyes. He must have been about six feet tall, lanky build but really broad   
  
shoulders and well muscled as well not weak but not bulging either.  
  
I hope he's okay; he was trying to protect me after all. Am I really dead? It is so hard to   
  
believe! What is going to happen to me now? Will I go to heaven? Not likely I haven't lived the   
  
most exemplary life I must admit, but not bad enough to be sent to hell I hope. Maybe I'll become   
  
a spirit, doubt it though. What are the requirements to become a spirit anyway? Oh well, doubt   
  
I'd qualify, besides Haku said he would try and kill me if I ever came back and becoming a spirit   
  
wouldn't stop him. Hmm, where am I?   
  
She looked around she appeared to floating. The area around her was blue with what she thought  
  
was clouds swirling around below her. She turned around and she could just make out four black   
  
spots which appeared to be coming towards her, getting larger by the second, but then again maybe   
  
her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maybe what happened never really did and she was still asleep   
  
outside the tunnel, waiting for daybreak so she could finally go back to the spirit world.   
  
Chihiro shook her head and rubbed her hands over her eyes trying to clear the images from her   
  
head. Of Haku with that girl, of when Haku threatened to kill her, of that boy outside the tunnel,   
  
and of that strange beast, what was that thing anyway? All she had saw was the great hulking   
  
thing with long teeth and razor sharp looking claws. Why had it attacked her anyway? "Chihiro."   
  
A melodic voice pierced her revelry; she rubbed her eyes one more time and shook her head before   
  
looking up. She gasped before were some of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.   
  
Directly in front of was a crimson phoenix, its eyes a startling amber colour that bespoke of   
  
great wisdom and intelligence. Beside it to left was a huge wolf, bigger than one of the   
  
restaurants near Aburaya, its eyes were a brilliant green and held the same look as the phoenix,   
  
its fur was pitch black darker than a moon less night in the forest. To the right of the phoenix   
  
was another wolf with fur as white as fresh fallen snow, it eyes a rich chocolate filled with   
  
kindness and understanding. And last of was the phoenix directly above the first, it as well was   
  
crimson in colour. The difference though could be found in the crest and tail feathers for both   
  
were streaked blue, and it's eyes were the oddest of them all they were a deep violet and seemed   
  
to peer into your very soul  
  
"Chihiro." The voice called again more commanding now. The phoenix floating above the rest form   
  
began to shimmer and then vanished completely leaving a woman in its place. Her like the phoenix's   
  
crest was red streaked with blue.  
  
"Chihiro." The women said again softly this time.  
  
"W-w-who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" Chihiro started to tremble slightly in   
  
fear.  
  
"I am Bee-Yuen, the goddess of the sky one of the four protectors of the spirit world. Below me is   
  
Shi-wei god of day another of the protectors." The other phoenix nodded its head and its form   
  
shimmered and vanished. Leaving behind a man with bright red hair that almost looked like flames   
  
with those same wise amber eyes. "To your left, " she said pointing at the black wolf "Is Duane   
  
god of night the third protector." The wolf vanished as well leaving behind a man who looked   
  
shockingly like the man she had seen out side the tunnel. He had the same lanky, broad shoulder   
  
build the same wavy black difference was their eyes where Duane's were green that man's had been   
  
a reddish brown. Other wise the two could have been twins. Last Bee-Yuen pointed to the white   
  
wolf "That is Chwen-lan she is the goddess of the earth and the last of the protectors." When   
  
Chwen-lan changed she was a bit different from the others where their hair had the coats in their   
  
animal forms hers was the same colour as her eyes.  
  
* At the people in the room were staring at her in shock. You actually saw their human forms!   
  
They said stunned " They actually talked to you and explained things to you?" even Haku was   
  
amazed. Toshiro just sat in the corner smiling slightly like he had expected no less. Chihiro   
  
nodded her head and continued on with her story. *  
  
"I see Toshiro was unable to protect you, but then I suspected as much he is not strong enough to   
  
beat Ichiro." Duane commented.  
  
"I still don't understand where am I and why am I here? Who is this Toshiro you speak of?"   
  
Chihiro was very confused why did such important spirits wish to speak to her. A human she was  
  
nothing compared to them.  
  
"You my dear are in are in a place between the spirit and human worlds. It is where people   
  
come when they die so it can be decided on the way they have lived their life what time of spirit   
  
to make them. The ones with the purest hearts become the strongest while the darker your heart   
  
the weaker you are." Shi-wei said chuckling slightly at some private joke.  
  
"Toshiro you have met before he looks just like me except for the eyes. He was there when you   
  
stopped at the shrines and for protection from the spirits. He picked up the necklace and ring   
  
you left. Swearing in that moment to protect you for the rest of his life." Duane was grinning as   
  
if he found that fact highly amusing.  
  
"You are here my dear," Chwen-lan spoke at last. "Because you died or should I say killed last   
  
evening and it is time for it to be decided which spirit you will become." Looking Chihiro over   
  
as if contemplating.  
  
"Guess I'm going to be pretty weak ne? My heart sure isn't pure!" Chihiro said shaking her head   
  
and chuckling at her joke.   
  
"Actually." Bee-Yuen said softly "You will be the strongest, you will be an elemental spirit   
  
giving you control over the four elements allowing you to basically anything you desire. Your   
  
heart is the purest of all it is so rare to find a heart as pure yours. So rare in fact there is   
  
only one other spirit like you, Toshiro. You see we all find it highly amusing that he chose   
  
someone that would end up the same as him to protect." She said starting to grin as well.  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
That is all that happened when I awoke I was here and I sensed Toshiro coming so I went out to   
  
meet them." Chihiro finished letting out a big yawn. Toshiro was by her side in an instant he   
  
lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Lin laughed and shook her head,   
  
turning to the others she smiled. "Guess we won't be talking to her any more tonight! Well   
  
Zeniba thank you for telling us she is her, would you mind asking her to come over to the   
  
bathhouse tomorrow everyone there is eager to see her again." Zeniba nodded her head " I'm sure   
  
Toshiro will allow her to go, he will most likely bring her himself. Well goodnight now out, out."   
  
She waved them out of the house. She shut the door after them and turned around to look at the   
  
door Toshiro carried Chihiro through, a smile crossing her face. 'Finally he has found her,   
  
nothing will keep them apart.' 


End file.
